


Kona and Kick-Ass

by xYoSa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit of canon divergence, Coffee, Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYoSa/pseuds/xYoSa
Summary: Pre-relationship. Tony and Bruce both have insomnia the same night, so Tony brews some coffee and they sit down to watch a movie together.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Kona and Kick-Ass

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy nonsense because I’m in that kind of mood.
> 
> I wrote this for the weekly challenge on one of my servers. The prompt was "movies" and I intended to just write a short drabble to share in the server. But a whole fic fell out of my brain when I sat down to write, so I figured why not share it!

Tony can’t sleep. Again.

Things are very gradually getting better, and most nights, he does get his minimum five hours—a full eight would be even better, but that idea is laughable. But other nights, like tonight, there’s nothing he can do to stop the flashbacks from intruding into his mind as he lies in bed trying to pretend it’ll be over in a little while and that he’ll sleep for the remainder of the night.

It takes about fifteen minutes of lying perfectly still with his eyes closed, willing himself to sleep, before he can no longer take the dark, oppressive silence of the bedroom and abandons any pretense of sleep.

He pulls on some track pants and a tank top and heads to the kitchen for a cup of coffee while contemplating how he’ll spend the rest of the night. He has some projects in the lab he could work on, but those are no fun without Bruce there working with him. And he’s not about to go wake up the man just so he can keep Tony company all night.

Tony smiles to himself. A lot of things have gotten better since Bruce moved into the tower a few months after the Battle of New York. For one thing, lab work is way more fun. Bruce is bursting with amazingly innovative ideas for them to try out, and more than a couple of them have resulted in pretty significant technological breakthroughs. He really seems to  _ get _ Tony. When they’re really in the zone, it’s spooky how they each seem to read the other’s mind effortlessly, for hours on end.

And Tony is fairly sure that the recent slight improvement in his sleep quality is the direct result of knowing he’s sleeping under the same roof as Hulk. The guy who saved Tony’s life when he’d been absolutely, one hundred percent sure that his reckless whim of self-sacrifice was about to come true.

Plus, Bruce is not bad to look at. Not bad at all.

Tony reaches the kitchen and opens the cupboard, feeling around for his precious bag of Kona coffee beans. But it’s not there.

“Jarvis, lights.”

Squinting against the sudden brightness of the room, Tony looks in the cupboard. Nope. Definitely no Kona beans.

“Damn Natasha, probably stole the bag and left it on the common level,” he mutters to himself.

Still barefoot, he shuffles sleepily to the elevator, intending to grab the coffee from the common kitchen and bring it back to his own kitchen.

But as he steps out of the elevator and heads down the corridor toward the common room, he sees a soft light coming from the living area. He rounds the corner and sees a familiar curly head of hair silhouetted against the TV, which is playing a movie at a very low volume.

“Bruce?” Tony says as quietly as he can, but it still makes Bruce jump and look around.

“Oh! Tony, hi,” he says with a smile when he sees that it’s Tony.

Tony really likes that smile, especially when it’s directed at him.

“Hi,” replies Tony. “Just came for my coffee.” He grabs the bag of Kona beans off the counter and approaches the couch. “Can’t sleep?”

Bruce shrugs. “Yeah. Just a little insomnia. It comes and goes.”

“Because of the battle?” Tony asks quietly, before he can stop himself.

Bruce gives a small shake of his head and doesn’t elaborate, so Tony doesn’t press. He’s gotten the odd hint here and there during the time they’ve spent together in the lab these past few months that Bruce’s demons go further back than his little green problem. Possibly all the way back to his childhood. Maybe someday he’ll feel comfortable enough to bring it up, but until then, Tony will mind his business.

“What are you watching?” he asks in a lame attempt to change the subject.

“Oh.” Bruce briefly looks back at the TV and gives a shy smile. “Kick-Ass.”

“That movie about the geeky teenager who tries to become a superhero?”

Bruce huffs a laugh. “That’s the one. I missed out on a lot when I was on the run. Movies were the luxury I missed the most. I love movies. My mom used to take me a lot when I was young…” He trails off, apparently not wanting to continue down that memory lane. “When I was in India, I never had enough money to waste on movie theaters. And the homes I stayed in definitely didn’t have DVD players. Anyway, I found out about Netflix a few weeks ago, so now when I can’t sleep, I put on a movie from the past few years. To catch up on what I’ve missed.”

“Good call,” says Tony with a smile. “You don’t want to be out of touch like Cap, with his Wizard of Oz references.”

They share a laugh at that. As it trails off, Bruce gives Tony a thoughtful look.

“Can’t sleep either?”

Tony nods. “Yep. Same as you, it comes and goes. Comes less often than it goes these days, at least.”

Bruce nods in understanding, and thankfully doesn’t ask Tony for details. “Have you seen this movie before?” he asks instead.

“Yeah, when it first came out a couple years ago. I forget a lot of what happens, but I remember liking it.”

“Mm.” Bruce hesitates, looking like he wants to ask something but is too embarrassed. Tony takes an educated guess.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing it again. Unless I’d be intruding…”

“Not at all!” Bruce answers instantly, his enthusiasm making Tony smile. “It’s only fifteen minutes into it, I’ll restart it.”

Tony shakes his bag of coffee beans. “Want some Kona fancy while I’m up?”

“Coffee is terrible for insomnia,” Bruce says with mock sternness.

“Right. I’ll put on a pot.” With a smirk, Tony heads to the open kitchen area and quickly grinds enough beans for several cups of coffee, boils some water in the electric kettle, and then combines the water and grounds in the largest French press they have. He brings it, along with two mugs, back to the couch and sits beside Bruce. “Four minutes to the best cup of coffee you’ve ever had. Nothing beats Kona. Jarvis, set a timer.”

“Yes, sir.”

They settle in as the movie starts over. A moment later, Tony gives an involuntary shiver. A tank top isn’t exactly the warmest clothing in the middle of the night in his very-well-climate-controlled tower.

Bruce notices and twists around to grab the folded up blanket draped over the couch behind him. He wordlessly hands it to Tony, who equally wordlessly unfolds it and spreads it out so it’s covering both of them. Bruce shifts a little closer to Tony so they’re both covered up to the neck with the blanket.

Neither of them says anything about it; they just turn back to the movie.

“Have you seen Inception yet?” Tony asks, breaking the silence.

“Not yet.”

“What about Looper?”

“No, but I saw it on the list and it looked interesting.”

“Wreck-It Ralph?”

“I haven’t heard of it.”

“Oh, this is gonna be fun. There’s so much you’ve missed. But don’t worry. Under my tutelage, you’ll soon be the king of pop culture references. Cap is gonna be so confused, he won’t know what hit him. I’m usually free Thursdays, if you wanna set aside some time for a movie night.”

“It’s a date.”

They meet each other’s eyes and smile. A little silent moment passes between them, and then they turn back to the TV again. Tony inches a little closer to Bruce.

He’ll probably say something about this…whatever  _ this _ is…when he sits up to pour their coffee when it’s ready in a couple minutes. But for the moment, he’s way too comfortable and content. And it seems like Bruce is, too. Tony lets his head fall onto Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce lets his head rest on the top of Tony’s.

A minute later, they’ve both fallen into a deep, restful sleep.

(Jarvis turns off the coffee timer, quite prepared to face Tony’s displeasure in the morning over the loss of a perfectly good pot of expensive Kona coffee. Tony may disagree, but Jarvis knows that a good night’s sleep for him and Bruce is far more valuable.)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up the title when I was about two-thirds done writing this, then I got to the end and realized they get neither Kona nor Kick-Ass in this fic lol. Oops!
> 
> P.S. Kick-Ass was the greatest movie of 2010 and that’s a fact.


End file.
